Apollo's Grief
by TheMinecrafter55557
Summary: How does Apollo feel about his immortal life? His sister? His family? A two-shot now.
1. The Fall of Apollo

No one expected this to happen. No one expected an Olympian god to fade. No one expected the _cheerful_ Olympian god to fade. No one did. No one, but the god himself.

It all started when his sister started hating him. Hating him because of his personality. He wanted to treat her the way a brother should treat their sister but things did not work that way. She had developed a hatred for men, which did not help his case. The god still wanted to develop a bond with her, despite her attempts to stop him. He tried not to show it, he tried to keep that feeling of grief, pain and misery trapped inside of him, to disguise all of it, and replace it with cheeriness. The other gods seemed to believe him. It was only until years later, before he realised it was a bad idea. When _they _came. If he had revealed his pain, he would've been treated differently as he was before. But _they _destroyed all chances of that happening.

_They _came onto Earth, and plotted against the gods. Planning to tear them down, one by one. Perhaps the Hero of Olympus should've helped, but he was long gone. _They _slaughtered every single one of his children. And still, the gods paid little attention to him. The only attention given towards him, was pity. And he hated that. Oh, how much he wished his family were closer to him. To avoid that, he disguised himself even more. And once again, the Olympians believed him. Even though some had doubts, they decided Apollo was Apollo, and he was not the one that would feel grief.

That wasn't the end. _They _came again, and destroyed all his temples, his priests and his lovers. Then, he broke down. Then, little by little, they saw his pain. By then, it was too late. He was on the verge of fading. And so he did, on one night. The last night, where the mortals ever saw the sun. The night, where Apollo faded. The night, where the war began. The war, against _them._

**Authors Note: This is my Pathetic attempt at a story. Much less, a one-shot. I doubt anyone would read this, but incase you do, why not Review? Tell me what I could improve... If you actually came by and read this story... As I said, review and I give you virtual cookie: (::). It only takes a few seconds.**


	2. The Fall and Rise of the Olympains

The Olympians were devastated. They couldn't believe that one member of their own family just passed away. Even Artemis herself was ashamed of the sister she was. She finally realized on how hurt he was by the actions she took on him. But it was too late. His throne had already faded.

Like a phoenix rising up from it's ashes, Hestia's throne stood bright and clear in it's spot as she was reclaimed an Olympian. For this she should be happy, but as a member of the Dodekatheon family faded, she went in great depression. She was the Goddess of Family after all. The other Olympians were not happy either. They were ashamed that they all ignored his behalf. Hera ordered all the Olympians to treat each other the same as they would want to be treated, to evade the incident on happening again. Asclepius was turned into a major god because Olympus and the demigods needed a healer.

Asclepius's children were all protected by the gods in the next war as the demigods could not possibly win without a healer. They also protected them to receive the demigods trust after they let Apollo die. If they didn't... well... Let's just say there would be a very angry Percy Jackson on their doorway. Will was his close friend and he was killed by "_them_".

* * *

Unknown to them, a mysterious being that no one knew still existed was watching. She saw the whole incident. And for that, she developed a hatred for the gods. For not looking after the family. The children of Apollo were all painfully wounded deep inside their hearts once they heard what happened. The being recruited all of them for her army that would soon take down Olympus. After all, no plans made by Khaos has ever failed before.

Word that Khaos has joined _them_ has spread incredibly fast. The Olympians instantly knew that they could never win this war. Zeus himself knew this. He searched the whole world to find allies, but no one wished to join the arrogant Olympians. And so, the Olympus fell. The gods fell in imprisonment. But... A spark of hope lit up. With that spark guiding the demigods. they caused a rebellion against Khaos and _them. _They, who were very different from their parents, gained many allies and defeated _them _and Khaos. An almost impossible feat. The demigod known as Percy Jackson lead the rebellion and made the gods swear that they would look after every immortal being and children.

Even after defeat, the demigod made Khaos smile at his effort on changing the god's ways.

* * *

**A/N: The second installment of the supposed "one-shot". I wrote this to celebrate 3 reviews. Yes, 3 reviews is a HUGE feat for me. Ty guys. Without you, I would never even start writing this. I am not an author so I am really sorry for all the errors I may have made... ****Yea.. Honestly, I suck at writing..**

**mrspecialk: Yes, Apollo is also my on my favs list. I made this because of the amount of fanfictions I have read that he was often hated.**

**Teddybearsrock (Guest): Ty, I never would've though that I would get reviews! I bet you that your stories (if you write any) would be better than mine!**

**HonestTreachery: Ty. By looking at your stories, I can tell that you are a great author!**


End file.
